


The Van

by ScoobyDoosGirl



Category: Scooby-Doo! (Live-action Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Getting Back Together, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, The Gang Love Each Other Okay?, polyamorous if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-02
Updated: 2008-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoobyDoosGirl/pseuds/ScoobyDoosGirl
Summary: What if when the gang broke up Fred had the van instead of Shaggy and one day Daphne saw the van?





	The Van

What if when the gang broke up in the Scooby-doo movie, Fred had kept the Mystery Machine instead of Shaggy taking it and one day Daphne saw the van?

Daphne is walking along the beach and suddenly sees a familiar looking van only it has a big splatter of mud on the side she walks up to it

Daphne _(To herself)_ : that van looks sort of like the mystery machine

_She sees a couple of orange letter M’s on it and scrapes off the rest of the mud_

Daphne: It is the Mystery Machine

She hears a voice behind her

Fred: Daphne?

_She turns around to see him standing there_

Daphne: Fred?

Both: It **is** you!!!

_They rush into each others arms both too overcome with happiness to speak and they kiss_

_Meanwhile Shaggy and Scooby are walking in one direction and Velma is coming towards them from another direction._

_They see each other at the same time_

Shaggy and Scooby: Velma???

Velma: Shaggy? Scooby?

All three: it’s so good to see you!

The three of them hug and start walking together in the direction of the Mystery Machine and run into Fred and Daphne

All: hi!!!

The five of them smile and without saying anything, all know the others forgive them and that they will never leave each other again.


End file.
